sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sonic Manga
I want to do a manga about Sonic and co. but i have no clue what it will be about. So does anybody have have any ideas? If you do please put it under the line that says Ideas.--Kit the Cat Characters So here are some Characters i'm considering: *Sonic(duh) *Tails *Dr. Eggman(maybe) *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Vector *Espio *Charmy *Shadow(heck yeah!) *Rouge *Cream 'n' Cheese *Silver *Blaze *Scrapped characters(you know, Fang, Mighty...) *Fan Characters(depends on the ideas) Ideas Have no ideas, i feel like not being creative today. :P --Kit the Cat Why don't you try doing a manga on how Kit got taken into Sonic's world? (excluding the "Shadow and Kit dating" thing, 'cause if you want people to read it -- especially those Shadouge, Shadamy, ect. fans -- then it should remain within the Sonic game continuity) --Sonicrox14 02:40, 1 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Okays. I will exclude the whole Shadow and Kit dating thing. I might just give Kit a new love interest and it will be one of my fan characters. Maybe Shadow and kit can just be friends. I want fan input so i'll be making a poll on which couples do you want to see in the manga. But first, who should be in it?--Kit the Cat I suggest practicing before going all out. Why not various stories based on the same planet of Sonic, like human interactions with Sonic fan characters or various Mobians? (I use that word as a term of life, not by planet)--Mystic Monkey 12:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, um, i don't get what you mean by human interactions with sonic fan characters, i'm just a bit confued.--Kit the Cat :Well in latest sonic games it's proven Sonic lives on Earth where his species of furries (Fans call them Mobians as it's easier) live in peace with Humans especially Human locations such as cities. Why not various stories of fan characters living on this world from the games? I read Sonic webcomics that seem to miss out humans. (Other than Dr. Robotnik) so it be interesting on effect of Mobians in Human life.--Mystic Monkey 01:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Cool idea! I think it would be fun if you added vanilla and cream. Maybe make tails too... But I'm very exited!-- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:27, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I really have no plot yet. So don't know where some characters would would fit in.--Kit the Cat Can Gorge be in the comic? I'll work on his backstory and stuff, and maybe we can work something out!--Shadow34 18:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC)Shadow34 Until i get a plot figure out, i don't know whether he'll be in it or not. To tell you the truth i haven't been working on manga lately cuz i don't feel like being creative and i'm just being lazy today. :P --Kit the Cat Well i can help u figure out a plot 4 u, if ur being non-creative 2day. ^_^ [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 00:05, 6 May 2009 (UTC)